


Encounter with the supernatural

by Madnessneko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eldritch, Mad's creative writing class, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessneko/pseuds/Madnessneko
Summary: Another Creative Writing class





	Encounter with the supernatural

As I descended into the depths of deep blue, something caught my eye. A flicker of something large was moving around randomly, unpredictably, as if it were panicking, or looking for something, food perhaps. I took a risk and slowly drew closer to the being, now able to identify more of its physical traits. Eyes, so many eyes, all beaming a sickly yellow color, popping up and disappearing in a single blink. Masses stretching out then retreating back into the center of the beast’s form. One eye saw me, and the creature froze, all of its eyes peering into my very soul. The yellow making me feel sick, or maybe it was one of the creature’s qualities. As I stayed as still as possible without sinking further down, one of the creatures longer masses, a tentacle, inky black, slowly reached out towards me. I was tempted yet cautious, put my camera that had been taking silent pictures on my hip pouch, and held out my hands palms up, showing I was not hostile.  
The creature’s tentacle slowly grew closer, until the tip of it very lightly touched my pointer finger, testing my reaction. I stayed still, not wanting to scare the creature away. The black appendage slid into my open hand, my thumb twitches which made the appendage jerk back in fear, but then slowly came back, encircling my hand and gently tugging me closer to it. I shook my head, it was safer to keep my distance, but the creature persisted, and slowly moved closer to me.  
As the creature got closer, its form shrunk and stabilized into a body of a small child, a boy, with inky black skin and the yellow orbs blinking in and out of existence. I noticed something new, mouths. Rows of razor sharp teeth phased in and out of my vision as the creature came right up to my chest, its writhing mass of tentacles and blackness protruding from its back. Its child like body came even closer, its appendages wrapping tightly around me. I started to panic in fear of my oxygen tank until I heard the creature. It was hugging me, and, crying, the distorted sounds of thousands of voices crying out in despair and loneliness invaded my head, scrambling my thoughts until I snapped myself back to reality.  
I slowly and gently moved my arms around the shapeless body, giving back what it gave me. The creature was surprised, but then calmed down, it produced a new sound, one that I had heard before; purring. Just like a housecat would when scratching behind its ear. We stayed like that for awhile, just being close, until my timer for going back up sounded, which startled the creature into letting go and swimming back, covering where its ears probably were in pain.  
I tried to reach out and connect with it again but the creature sped off into the depths, I watched to see if it would come back, but decided otherwise and went back up to the submarine. Yet, if I reported what I had found, they would hunt the creature down and most likely subject the creature to inhuman and disgusting experiments. So I hid the pictures and told nobody of my discovery. Someday I hope to return and maybe learn more of the creature.


End file.
